Monkey Chocolate
by DepressionQueenSyene
Summary: It's shippou's birth day...and he wants to go to the zoo...will the monkeys play all day or will all hell break loose? Alot of chocolate, one hyper shippo, birthday suits and more!


Inuyasha and the Monkey Chocolate

Hi ppls it's me Angel...Yes I was once DarkShikon but that name is played out as hell now...so now I'm DarkCyberAngel...and this is my story...Get ready...Read NOW!!!

It was an ordinary Saturday moring...Inuyasha and Kagome had just fallen asleep after a fun night of ...Fun(). When the arlarm clock went off making a relaxed silvered haired hanyou into a frustrated evil one.

He picked up the alarm clock and threathenedit over and over.

Slammmed it against the dresser drawer.

he even Said,

"Please stop ringing you Damn accurssed thing."

But even that didn't work.

A soft hand crossed over inuyasha and pushed the button on top the alarm clock that said sleep.

Inuyasha was gonna say something but quickly closesd his mouth and layed back down in bed to go to sleep,Kags did the same...

Or at leasted they tried to. Before shippou came storming into the room screaming!

"I WANNNA DO SOMETHING I"M BORED!!!!!!!!!"

Shippou yelled as he entered his parents room.

The young cutie of 6 known best as shipopou, had black hair like his mother and amber eyes like his father,but he always had a sucker or something stuck in his mouth. And this moring was no exception.

The sleeping Inuyasha turned over and looked at his son, and pointed to the door.

"Out Now Shippou." Inuyasha said as he put his head into his pillow.

Shippou calmly walked to the door and slammed it.

Inuyasha's ears sprung up in pain as his bed wasn't even a foot from the door.

Shippou then jumped on his father's back and pulled out a fishie that made bubble noises when you pushed it's sides.(I have one of those!!Thanks sis!!)

Inuyasha's sprung up in bed and grabbed shippou by the tail(yes people he still has his tail) And Just as Inuyasha was about to throw him outta the room a book collided with his head. Kagome had woken up...And she wasn't happy with what she saw.

"Inuyasha put him down," Kagome as she walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes."It's his birthday after all..."Kagome said singy-songy as she walked to the bathroom, to change and to get the tickets to the zoo that shippous been asking for since he could talk.

Inuyasha walked into the bathroom with Kagome and handed her shippou's clothes. Kagome looked out the bathroom door and saw her naked son on the floor in his birthday suit.Kagome and Inuyasha just looked at each other and inuyasha ran out and chased shippou around the house...

(2 hours later)

Inuyasha, Kagome and a very hyper shippou thanks to the candy store stop along the way to the zoo, finally arrived at the zoo. Shippou was bouncing all over the place and Inuyasha couldn't keep up him.

Kagome got the entrance passes and started inside where shippou and inuyasha were waiting calmly inside.

"Mommy let's go see the monkeys, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippou whinned as Inuyasha whinned to. Kagome gave in to the cute faces and quietly agreed to the jester.

They walked over to the monkeys and they took a picture of every single one. The zoo's monkey's and Kagome's too.

They came to a huge monkey cage with a bunch of money's slinging..._**Chocolate **_at each other.

And Inuyasha just had to ask, "What are those monkeys throwing at each other?"

Kagome just looked at him and calmly said, "What Do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a grin.

Inuyasha said stupidly, "Um Chocolate?" Kagome responed sarcasticlly, "Yes Inuyasha their throwing chocolate at each other."Shippou jumped in with, "I Wanna try some of that chocolate." Shippou said as he climbed into the monkey cage.  
"SHIPPOU NO!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome both screamed as they watched shippou climb into the monkey cage.

They watched as there son hung on the vines and swung back and forth and played with the monkeys. All Kagome and Inuyasha could do was smile in awe and despair as they watch little shippou swing with the monkeys...

They Heard Shippou Call Out, "Mommy these monkeys r throwing stinky chocolate!"

That's when they knew it was time to go.

Shippou comes outta the cage covered in monkey chocolate...

While they were walking back to the car Shippou said quietly, "That was the best birthday ever!!!!

THAT WAS SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG it took me a while to write this...and it's not that good i noe but still it's my 1st one shot...so read and Review ppls...


End file.
